Fire and Ice
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Hiccup was happy to be flying around since he hadn't spread his wings in months, but suddenly he felt a cold breeze blow past him, he looked around to see where the breeze ha come from and saw something he never thought he would see in his entire life, another half-dragon. OOC, Hijack, Dragon!Jack and Hiccup, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with a new How to Train your dragon story, but this time its going to be a crossover with rise of the Guardians so I can write about my favorite crossover pairing, Hijack, Pitch is going to be in this story its just that he's not going to be the bad guy, he's just overprotective of a certain winter spirit, anyways, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**Summary: Hiccup was happy to be flying around since he hadn't spread his wings in months, but suddenly he felt a cold breeze blow past him, he looked around to see where the breeze ha come from and saw something he never thought he would see in his entire life, another half-dragon. OOC, Hijack, Dragon!Jack and Hiccup, AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Dreamworks**

**.**

**.**

A couple years had passed since Hiccup, along with the other dragons defeated the Red Death; everything had pretty much gone back to normal, except, the dragons and vikings had made a truce that they would live together peacefully.

Hiccup was now nineteen moons old meaning he was an adult in Nightmare standards; He didn't look as weak as he did when he was younger, his wings were much bigger, along with his tail, and scales, he now had sharp spines going down his back all the way down to the end of his tail.  
>It was near the beginning of spring and the dragons of every species were getting ready for the most important time of the month.<p>

Every year the young dragons would go to an island and find their mate; Hiccup was both nervous and excited, he would have to rely on his instincts instead of having his mother do it for him when he left once the full moon rose.

" Hiccup, I want you to be careful and find the perfect mate when you leave," Hiccup sighed as his mother continued to nuzzle his hair, trying to make it look neat," I know mother, you're treating me like a hatchling, I'm a fully grown Nightmare now," Hiccup's mother only laughed and nuzzled his hair once more," I know, but you're still my little one," Hiccup couldn't help but wrap his arms around her neck and growl lowly at the feeling of the warmth radiating off her.  
>" You should get going, the suns beginning to set," Hiccup looked up and saw that she was right, there were only a couple minutes of daylight left.<p>

" I'll see you when I get back," Hiccup opened his wings and flew off along with all the other Nightmares that had reached adulthood.

Hiccup glided through the air as the sun began to set and the moo rose in its place; more dragons soon gathered into a giant flock, all heading in one direction.  
>The half-dragon looked down and saw that they were flying over Berk, only a few people were roaming around and he happened to see Astrid be one of those people, quickly, he flew down and snuck up on her, grabbing her helmet.<p>

" Hiccup? Is that you, I haven't seen you in such a long time," Astrid said as she hugged him," It's been awhile," Hiccup said as he hugged her back, continuing to look up at the sky to make sure the flock didn't leave him behind.  
>" Where are all the dragons going?" She asked noticing the giant cloud of dragons flying over head," it's time for us to go to our island to find our mates," Hiccup said," really? Well I hope you find the right girl," Astrid said," Thanks, now I should get going, I don't want to get left behind."<br>Astrid waved to Hiccup as he flew into the air and joined he flock once again.

Hiccup never really understood how he knew where he was going, especially when he's never seen the island before, but his mother always told him that his instincts will let him know when he got there.

The brown haired boy sighed as he flew close the water below and noticed that there were some dragons swimming; a skrill lifted its head from the water and looked at Hiccup with interest before diving back under.  
>Hiccup knew that this was going to be a interesting journey for him.<p>

The flight felt like it had been forever; they were now flying over the open ocean, whichever direction Hiccup looked to, he didn't see any land; suddenly, a jolt ran through him telling him that they were close, he flew ahead once again and saw what looked like a giant rock with multiple holes big enough for dragons to fly through in it.

All the dragons flew into one of the holes in the rock, Hiccup took the first one he saw and noticed that it was pitch black inside, he didn't know how he knew where he was going, his brain just kept telling him which way to go until he saw a light shinning at the end of the tunnel he was flying through.  
>He flew towards it and exited to a amazing sight, it looked just like the sanctuary Toothless was in, except it was much bigger, filled with multiple types of plants he had never seen before.<br>Ledges were filled with nests and the water dragons lifted their heads up to see the surroundings.

Hiccup looked up to see the moon shining through a dragon shaped hole through the high ceiling made of stone.

The brown haired boy flew to a nest next to most of the other Nightmares; Hiccup looked around to see all the dragons finding their own nest to sleep in for the night.  
>One figure seemed to go to a nest across from his on the other side of the sanctuary and Hiccup was amazed when he saw the nest before covered in frost and snow.<br>The dragon in it looked at him when he began to burn the branches littering the nest and lay down to look at the other, both Hiccup and the strange dragon yawned. Hiccup watched as the dragon began to get sleepy and nod off before turning around and probably go to sleep, its tail hanging out od the nest of snow.

Hiccup's eyes began to get heavy, he decided that he as go see the dragon tomorrow and find out how it covered its nest in frost just by touching it.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter of my new story, it's pretty obvious who the dragon Hiccup is looking at is, and if you don't know who it is, I guess you just can't figure it out, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of the story, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with the nest chapter of my story, I really need to stop writing more than one story at a time, anyways, that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Hiccup woke up with a yawn as the sun shone in his eyes; he blinked a couple times and stretched, he guessed he was going to go see that dragon this morning, he looked across from him and saw that the nest was empty, but the snow and frost wasn't melting.  
>Out of complete interest Hiccup flew over to the nest and shivered as his feet perched on the frost covered edges, he leaned down and touched the snow but jerked his hand back when it suddenly melted under a touch of his finger.<p>

Hiccup felt a cold chill blow past him and a snowflake landed on his nose; Hiccup was very interested by the flake, since he lived on an island full of volcano's, it never snowed.  
>He turned and happened to see a white tail go past his vision, He quickly took off after it, avoiding dragons as the white tail left behind a cool breeze that sent shivers down his spine.<br>Hiccup had lost the dragon and looked around frantically, he had to meet this new species. He looked down and saw the white tail he was chasing after lying on the ground, swaying from side to side.

The half-dragon was careful as he landed and hid behind a tree, he gradually moved closer to the tail until he was hiding behind a rock.  
>Hiccup peeked his head from around the large bolder that hid him and his eyes widened at what he saw.<p>

It was another half-dragon, he had snow white hair and ghostly pale skin, his claws seemed to be made of ice along with the spikes going down is back to the end of his tail that matched his hair as it made beautiful patterns on the ground with frost.  
>His wings looked like thin sheets of ice with intricate snowflake pattern as they folded down to the boys back, his legs looked a lot like his own, they were the shape of a goats with talons instead of hooves, but his talons were made of ice like he ones on his hands, and white scales littered his body, from his arms to his legs and a few smaller ones on his face.<p>

Hiccup wasn't sure if he should leave or talk to him, but his brain told him to get out of there as quick as possible, but his foot accidental broke a twig making the white haired boy tense up and look at him with the most beautiful eyes Hiccup had ever seen.  
>They were crystal blue and made Hiccup want to get lost in them forever; Hiccup was to entranced by the other half-dragon to realize that he was coming straight at him and knocked him to the ground, growling angrily as he held his claws to his throat.<p>

" Who the hell are you? And why are you following me?"

Hiccup opened his mouth and closed it again, trying to speak but no words came out," answer my question," Hiccup finally managed to get some words out and said," I-I'm Hiccup, I'm part human and Monstrous Nightmare, and you are," Hiccup wanted to facepalm for stuttering like a lovestruck idiot," Hiccup, you're a half-breed like me, sorry for pouncing on you, Pitch told me to be cautious of other dragons, anyways, my name's Jackson Frost, but you can call me Jack, I come from a species of dragons called Frostbite, they only stay in cold climates," Jack smiled as he climbed off the other half-breed; Hiccup's heart skipped a beat at that warm smile Jack gave him, he couldn't believe he was falling in love with a MALE dragon.  
>" Hey, come on, we should get something to eat before all the fish are gone," Hiccup was snapped out of his lovestrucked state and nodded as he flew off after the snow dragon, watching as the boy touched a few trees and saw the leaves getting covered in frost.<p>

" How do you do that?" Hiccup asked," its one of my powers, my kind bring winter to the world," Jack explained as he held out his hand making a ice crystal," wow, I can control fire, watch," Hiccup's scales grew to encase his entire body in a type of armor as he allowed golden flames to engulf him.  
>Jack looked in awe, he looked like one of those pheonix he heard about in legends; Hiccup put his fire out and his scales shrunk back to their original size as he smiled at Jack.<p>

" I've never seen fire before, it's so cold where I live so I can't make fires," Jack said," you could come with me to my home after we find our mates," Hiccup said happily," really? That would be awesome," Jack and Hiccup had started to laugh, but they stopped when they heard a screech and watched all the dragons fly into the air.

" It's time for us to find our mates," Hiccup said nervously," ye-yeah," Jack and Hiccup's eyes met and Jack's pale skin got a pink blush," we-well, I'll see you later," with that, Jack quickly flew off leaving Hiccup alone to question his feelings about the winter dragon.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter of my story, sorry it took awhile to update, but I want to make sure this is the best out of all my other stories, anyways, Jack is not going to be the one topping in this story, since Hiccup is older and looks amazing so I decided to level him up to seme, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey my little dragon riders, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, Jack was introduced in the last chapter as you probably saw, anyways, I just want to let you all know that dragons in this story do a dance, almost like a waltz when they find their mates, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all In the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

By the time the mating had started the crescent moon was risen into the sky and stars sparkled through the midnight sky beautifully as dragons flew through the air and swam beneath the water, doing their own dance to attract a mate.  
>Finding a mate had ended faster than anyone thought, all the dragons had their mates, except for two half dragons that were left alone under the light of the moon as all the others flew back to their nests and nuzzled together to go to sleep.<p>

Hiccup and Jack both sighed, they were the only two left alone, the turned to look at each other and Jack looked at Hiccup with a light blush as his eyes darted to the left.  
>" I-It seems were a-alone," Jack hated himself for stuttering like that," yeah, we're the only two without mates," Hiccup said as he tried to avoid eye contact, knowing he would get lost in those beautiful eyes.<br>There was an awkward silence between the two, both wanting to ask the same question but were two afraid to ask, they continued argue with themselves, their hearts shouting at them to just say it already.

" Hiccup, do you think...umm, you would be my mate?" Jack asked with a light blush; Hiccup was shocked, he was just about to ask the same thing, he smiled and took Jack's hand making the winter dragons heart skip a beat at the feel of how warm his hands were.  
>" I would love it if you became my mate for as long as we live," Jack felt his heart begin to beat a million times per second as he wrapped his arms around the brown haired boy and nuzzled their noses together.<br>Hiccup smiled as he nuzzled back and their tails wrapped around each other as their fingers intertwined with each other.

Jack was confused when Hiccup suddenly stood," Hiccup, what's-" His question was suddenly cut off when he was pulled to the elders chest.  
>" Would you like to dance with me Jack?" Hiccup asked; Jack only nodded excitedly, they danced in time with each other, not looking down at their feet even once as they danced a waltz of their own.<br>Jack smiled as he laid his head against Hiccup's shoulder, he wanted to stay like this forever," Hiccup," Jack said in a whisper," What is it?" Hiccup asked," you know, I fell in love with you when our eyes first met," Hiccups eyes widened at this and they softened as he looked at the half-dragon who was dancing with him.

He ran his fingers through the snow white hair," I did too Jack," Hiccup said; Jack looked up from his shoulder and their eyes met again; that same feeling they got when they first met coursed through them as Jack's eyes became half-lidded and he leaned in closer until their lips were pressed together in a kiss.  
>Hiccup was surprised by this, by is shocked expression softened into one of love as he closed his eyes and pulled Jack close, deepening the kiss; a deep red blush made its way onto Jack's face as they broke apart.<p>

" You're so cute," Hiccup said as he kissed his mates head; Hiccup took Jack's hand and opened his wings, Jack did the same and the two flew back to the nest; half of the nest was covered in frost and snow, while the other half was burnt to a crisp.  
>Jack liked the warmth against his stomach, just how Hiccup was happy to feel something other than heat against his body.<p>

The two curled up close to each other and smiled at each other one last time before closing their eyes to get some sleep; tomorrow they would be going back to their homes to tell their parents about their new mates.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Sorry if it was really cheesy, I just had to write this scene, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter where I guess I know what you all think is going to happen in the next chapter, well that's all I had to say for this chapter and I guess, I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hey my little dragon riders, in this chapter you shall read about what the Frostbite dragons and I think they look like, so if you've seen the viking AU in the hijack tag on tumblr you would have seen what Jack's dragon looks like so I'll try my best to describe and I may put a link of a picture, well that's all I had to say and I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Hiccup was the first to awaken when the sun shone in his eyes; looking to his lover sleeping next to him, he shielded him from the sun with one of his wings so he could sleep longer.  
>He picked a fairly large leaf to block the light from Jack's eyes as he got up and flew off to go surprise Jack with something special when he woke.<p>

It was a couple minutes since the sun rose and Jack yawned, stretching out his body as he perched rubbed his eyes and looked around, everything was normal as usually but someone was missing.  
>" Hiccup? Hiccup, where did you go?" Jack called scared that his lover left without him.<p>

" Good morning Jack."

Jack gasped at the voice and tackled Hiccup and nuzzled against, loving the heat that radiated off him," I thought you left me," Jack whispered as Hiccup sat with Jack in his arms and stroked his back," I'd never leave you my little snowflake," the green eyed half-dragon said as he kissed the white haired boys head; Jack looked up at him with a light blush on his face.  
>" Where did you go...and what are you hiding," Jack asked noticing that Hiccup was hiding something behind his back," I went to the pond to catch an extra big fish for you before anyone else," Hiccup showed Jack the large sword fish that was being held by his tail.<br>" Thank you Hiccup, but I can't eat all of that," Jack said with a small laugh," I'll just have to help you then," Hiccup said as they nuzzled their nosed together, letting out a low growl that sounded a lot like a purr.

The two half-breeds began eating, splitting the fish in half.  
>When the two finished they got the fish bones out of the nest and began to fly off along with the other dragons.<p>

" Where are we going first?" Jack asked as the exited the secret island," I suggest that I meet your family first," Hiccup said," that would be a good idea, Pitch would be worried if I wasn't back soon," Hiccup raised an eyebrow at this, Jack had always talked about this Pitch person, who was he?" who's this Pitch person you keep talking about?" the brown haired boy asked.  
>" Pitch acts like a father, he would take care of me whenever mother would go out into the tundra to find food along with the other adults."<p>

" So how long will it be until we get to your home?" the Nightmare asked," if you ride the North wind, it doesn't take to long, come on," Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled him higher into the air than he's ever been.  
>Hiccup could hardly stay steady with how strong the wind was up there," follow me Hiccup," Jack said as he opened his wings all the way and allowed the wind to catch them and he was pulled North at a quick speed, Hiccup smiled and did the same.<p>

The two half-dragons laughed as the wind carried them to their destination; only ten minutes passed and the fire dragon had felt a cold chill run through his body as a snowflake floated past his vision.  
>" We're here," Jack said as he flew down with Hiccup close behind and landed on a sheet of ice; the brown haired boy wasn't used to standing on ice so he slipped as soon as he touched the ground. The white haired boy laughed and helped Hiccup up as he skated across the ice, pulling Hiccup along with him until they made it to an area that had no ice, only snow.<p>

" Wh-what was that stuff?" Hiccup asked, his voice betraying him as he stuttered from being pulled across the frozen liquid," that was ice, its made when water becomes frozen at very cold temperatures," Jack explained, suddenly, they two heard a ear piercing screech that caused the both of them to flinch back.  
>Out of no where a black dragon the Hiccup had never encountered in his entire life landed in front of them with a loud thud causing the earth to shake beneath them.<br>Its neck was long, its claws and spikes going down its back were razor sharp, its tail whipped from side to side angrily; it leaned down and Hiccup saw that it had golden eyes as it growled at him.

" Pitch stop it, you're scaring Hiccup."

The dragon turned to Jack who was glaring at it," Jackson, you had me worried," the giant dragon disappeared in what looked like a swirl of black sand revealing a man who seemed to be half-dragon like him and Jack, his hair was jet black along with his scales, wings, spikes and claws, his eyes were amber, and his skin was a strange grey.  
>" You don't need to worry about me half of the time Pitch, I'm not a hatchling," Jack pushed away the elder who was trying to check if he was injured anywhere.<p>

" This is Pitch," Hiccup asked," yeah, he's a little over protective, Pitch stop it," Jack said as he finally made the elder back off," I'm sorry for my actions, I've never seen another dragon this far up North, my full name is Pitchner Black," Pitch said," hello Pitch, my name is Hiccup, I'm Jack's mate," at these words, Jack sighed and walked over to Hiccup and moved him away.  
>" What's wrong?" Hiccup asked," you don't need to see what happens when Pitch get upset, so stay here," Jack walked over to Pitch who looked ready to kill someone.<p>

" Pitch calm down, Hiccup is nice," Jack tried to explain," how do you know that, what if he was just acting, you shouldn't become his mate," Pitch said angrily," you do this every time I introduce you to someone, can you let me be happy for once!" Jack growled as he glared at the golden eyed male; Pitch was shocked by the sudden outburst and relaxed some," you know I'm just trying to protect you," Pitch said as he put a hand on the boys head," I know, but I love Hiccup," Jack said," if you really do then I don't mind, but if he does something to hurt you, I'll kill him with my bare hands."  
>The white haired boy turned to Hiccup and motioned for him to come over and slowly the green eyed dragon walked over to the two, not knowing what to say.<p>

" Do you truly love Jackson?" Pitch asked; Hiccup only nodded," okay, I give you permission to be his mate, but if you even dare try to hurt him even once, you're dead," Hiccup gulped and gave a shaky nod," good, you obviously want to meet the rest of the flock right?" Pitch stated and Hiccup nodded excitedly," then follow me."

The three walked through the freezing tundra and Hiccup was wondering if the black half-dragon was lost, but he decided not to ask that knowing it would get him angry, instead he decided to ask a different question," um Pitch, what type of dragon are you? I've never seen your species anywhere near my home," Hiccup stated noticing how there happened to be some kind of black sand floating around the black haired dragon.  
>" Pitch is a Fearling, his kind only stay underground where its dark and they use that black sand to bring people nightmares," Jack explained before Pitch even had time to say anything," thank you for the explanation Jack," Pitch said; Jack only grinned as they continued walking.<p>

The three soon came to a stop and Hiccup looked around in confusion, he didn't understand why they were stopping," This is my home," Jack said happily; Hiccup only raised an eyebrow, all he saw was a cold empty tundra," Where are all the other dragons?" Hiccup asked," oh that's right, there's a barrier to keep other dragons or vikings from finding us, come on," Jack took Hiccups hand and they walked forward.  
>The brown haired dragon felt like he was going through water as they entered the barrier; Hiccup looked in amazement at the sight of the winter dragons.<p>

They walked on their wings like Monstrous Nightmares, the claws on their wings looked like would be excellent climbers, their horns, back claws and spines looked to be blunt and sharp but they were probably for show and not fighting, the males seemed to have longer and sharper ones than the females though, when they weren't flying, their necks were curved down in a U shape, their tails looked a lot like Toothless's and it seemed it also helped them maneuver through the winds.  
>Hiccup was shocked when he saw a blast of electricity come from one of their mouths and break a piece of ice," These dragons can control lightning as well," Jack nodded," yes, we're good at using both ice and electric attacks."<p>

" I should introduce you to my mother, she's probably helping the hatchlings," Jack led Hiccup over to a cave where they heard little growls, obviously coming from baby dragons.  
>" Mother, are you in here? I want you to meet my mate," Jack called as the two slowly entered," I'm here Jackson," a female voice said; Jack smiled and walked over to his mother who was feeding some of the younger dragons.<p>

" I want you to meet my mate, Hiccup," The dragon turned to look at the green eyed half dragon with interest," hello, my name is Hiccup, I hope you'll let me be your sons mate," Hiccup said polietly," no need to be so polite, im so glad Jackson found another half-dragon, if I may ask what type of dragon are you?"

" I'm a Monstrous Nightmare."

" You're a Nightmare!? No! Keep away from here and my son! Your species isn't allowed in our territory!" The Frostbite dragon growled as it swiped at Hiccup with her front claws.

" Stop! Don't attack him!" Jack cried as he tried to stop her only to be pushed to the ground as Hiccup was chased out of the cave and out of the dragons territory completely.

" Hiccup! Wait!" Jack shouted as he flew off after the brown haired boy; Jack caught up with the Nightmare and grabbed his hand, stopping him," Jack, let go, it seems Frostbite and Nightmares have a grudge against each other," Jack shook his head and tightened his grip on Hiccup's hand," I don't care, I love you Hiccup, you're the only other half-dragon, except for Pitch, that I've met."  
>" I'm sorry Jack," Hiccup made Jack release his hand as he flew back to his home, glancing back he felt his heart break as he saw tears streaming down Jack's cheeks as the winter dragon fell to his knees crying out for him not to leave.<p>

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story, sorry if it wasn't as happy as others hoped it would've thought it would've been, but not all stories can be happy, anyways that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of my little story, ciao**


End file.
